


Taking the Caravet

by LilGrover25



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Smut, M/M, One Shot, Truth or Dare, caravets, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilGrover25/pseuds/LilGrover25
Summary: Playing a game of truth and dare in the dorm takes a turn towards theft. Gender neutral reader. Short one shot, with no plans for continuing.Originally posted to DeviantArt on August 11th, 2015 by Me (LilGrover25)
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Taking the Caravet

**Author's Note:**

> This has been up on DeviantArt since about 2015. thought this might get a little more traction/love over here. I don't know who even seriously uses DeviantArt anymore lol

"Last dare of the night. Truth or dare, [y/n]?"  
  
"Umm... Dare!" You said after thinking it over. As you can tell, you were currently playing truth or dare with your fellow cadets. Jean was trying to think of a good dare for you. All the sudden a malicious look crosses over his face.  
  
"[y/n] I dare you to steal...," he pauses for dramatic effect, "Corporal's caravet!"  
  
Your eyes widen.  
  
"Jean! You can't do that, that's just a death wish! Don't kill them!" Armin speaks up in your defense.  
  
"No, I can do it, but if I die tonight, Jean dies too!" you say, sending a glare at said boy. You stand up and walk towards the door. You walk out the door with one final look back.  
  
"May the walls be with you," Eren said.  
  
"I'll see y'all on the flipped side," you responded, walking down the hall to Corporal's office.  
  
You stealthily approached the door, putting your ear to it. You didn't hear a thing. You slowly open the door, glancing around. He wasn't in here, but when you look at the desk, 'Jackpot!' You thought. It was sitting right on his desk. You walk over and put it in you jacket pocket.  
  
You glance around, seeing a door directly beside the desk. 'There must be more in here,' you think to yourself. You follow the same procedure as you did when getting into the office, you silently walk over and put your ear to the door. You listened, but didn't hear anything. You slowly opened the door and peeked in. He wasn't in hear either. There was a bed to your left, and a dresser to your right. It was so neat that even dust would be afraid to enter this room.  
  
'Bingo!' You walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. You blushed. 'Oh my god! It's Corporal's underwear!' You quickly closed that drawer. You opened the second drawer to find three more caravets along with his shirts, all folded nice and neat. You picked up the caravets, and closed the drawer. You walk out of the bedroom and closed the door. You walked to the door and took one last look around the office. The was no evidence that you were ever there, except for the missing caravet.  
  
You carefully walk back to the room where everyone was. You walk in with the caravets still in your pocket. You change your face to a sad expression.  
  
Jean sighs saying, "You didn't do it, did you?"  
  
You smirk and pull you hand out from your pocket.  
  
"Oh, yes I did!" you reply tossing them at Jean, "hide them."  
  
He quickly gets up and puts the caravels under the mattress of your bed. He returns to look at you with wide eyes.  
  
"Why under my bed?" you ask.  
  
"Because they are your treasure. I didn't think that he had that many! I also didn't think you would go through with it, miss Goody-Two-Shoes" Jean says, amused.  
  
After a few minutes of everyone asking questions about what happened, the door bust open. Everyone turned. There was an angry Levi, minus a caravet.  
  
"Which one of you shitty brats did it?" He asked.  
  
Everyone held a straight face as you asked, "Did what, corporal?"  
  
"You know exactly what you did!"  
  
"I'm sorry corporal, but we don't," Reiner chimed in. Levi glared at each and everyone of us in return.  
  
"Okay, if you don't know what happened, why are you all up past curfew?" He asked.  
  
No one could tell him we were playing truth or dare, each of us had taken an oath that if we ever got caught, we would die with it.  
  
"We were talking about the different techniques for tomorrow when we train," Armin replied rather quickly.  
  
He glared at us one more time, and then since you were the closest to him, he said, "[l/n] go to my office." When you walked out of the door you looked back to see him go over to your bed and lift it. He soon found the caravets. He picked them up, turned, and looked at you.  
  
"Since you were all taking about techniques, how did these get here?" He asked with a straight face.  
  
"Uhh... Ummm... I-I don-n't kn-. How did you-"  
"Cut the crap [l/n], your bed had a huge lump under it. My office. Now!"  
  
You started the walk of shame to his office, head hanging. After you had gotten them so easily, you just got caught anyway. Jean was going to pay if you don't die tonight.  
  
You open the door and walked through the the threshold of the room. You stayed standing by the door as Corporal Levi walked past you, set his caravets down on his desk, and sat down in his desk chair.  
  
"So [l/n], how did these get under your matress?" He asked, almost staring into your soul.  
  
You gulped, staring blankly, and said, "I-I'm sorry sir, but that information is confidential. I can't tell you."  
  
"And why is that?" He continued.  
  
"I took an oath," you said continuing to stare ahead blankly.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll have to punish you to get the information out," he said, standing up. He walked closer to you and you kept your straight face. All the sudden, his lips are on yours. Out of instinct, you forcefully pushed him away.  
  
"First you break and enter into my office, then my personal bedroom, you steal from me, you won't give me any information about why you did it, and you're resisting your superior. Your on a bad streak, [y/n]," he said. You had a slight intake of breath when he said your name. "So what are you going to do, make matters worse, or give in to my punishment."  
  
You thought for a moment, then answered, "Continue, I don't want to make anything worse." He then starts kissing down your neck.  
  
~I'll let you imagine continuing from there, but no, you did not break the oath~  
  
  
  
_|Extended Ending|_  
  
"So, [y/n], how many weeks of stable duties," Jean asked.  
  
"Thankfully, no more than one, but don't worry, I will get my revenge," you said, your eyes shining with a smirk on your face.  
  
"Umm... What's up with those bruises on your neck... wait, is that why you didn't come back last night! No way! That's why you only have a week of stable duty!" Jean said, glaring at you.  
  
Blushing, which isn't a thing that normally happens to you, you said, "But I'll still get my revenge on you!"


End file.
